Into the Galaxy
by xxxDr.Fang's Assistantxxx
Summary: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been ridiculously busy…I know bad excuse but the truth. Hopefully when I get a vacation or when summer starts I'll update again. Anyway this is just an idea that's been in my head and I just felt the need to put it up. So let me know what you think, and on with the story!

**Prologue:** What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The sun blared through my window as I opened my eyes. I peered slowly over my sheets and was suddenly bombarded by a pixie.

"Bella wake up! It's your wedding day!"

"What, wait…"

"Oh, silly did you forget, you're getting married to Edward today."

"Wait, Edward, who's-"

"Bella no time to talk, get in the shower, we only have a few hours to make you beautified. Now shoo!" I was pushed into a bathroom and had towels and clothes thrown at me. I sighed and turned on the shower. _What the hell is going_, I thought. _Who was that pixie, who's Edward, why am I getting married! _I turned off the shower, dried and pulled the clothes on.

I walked down the unfamiliar hallway and down the stairs. As I entered what looked like the kitchen, I saw a middle-aged man with a moustache drinking coffee.

"Hey Bells, I see Alice has finally gotten you up."

"Yeah…Alice." _I guess that's the pixie._

"Well she's in the car, and told me to tell you as soon as you get downstairs to meet her outside. You better not keep her waiting."  
>"Ugh yeah, ok."<p>

"Bye Bells"

"Bye." I walked out the door and saw a bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Shocked, I walked towards it.

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day!" Alice said dragging me into the car.

As soon as I was buckled in she sped through the streets. We pulled into a beautiful glass house. I was pulled out of the car and into the house, not able to see the decorations. I passed a beautiful caramel haired woman and a gorgeous blonde haired woman.

"Hello Bella." Said the caramel haired woman.  
>"Sorry Esme, Bella doesn't have time to talk." The pixie or <em>Alice<em> said. So the caramel haired woman is…Esme?

"Wait, Alice can I…help with her hair?" The blonde bombshell asked.

"Sure Rosalie, come on." Alice pulled me up the stairs and pushed me into a room, and started working on my makeup. The blonde or Rosalie, started on my hair.

_Where am I? _I thought. _Who are these people and why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember my fiancée, hell I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night! What is going on!_

In the midst on my mental breakdown, Alice and Rosalie and finished my hair and makeup and were putting me into my dress. My hair was done beautifully, curled and half up, half down. The dress was a stunning ivory color, with sheer sleeves, a tight bodice, and a flowing skirt. I looked absolutely beautiful…but for who? Who, who, who? The big question. Suddenly two figures entered the room. One I recognized as the man in the kitchen this morning. The other was a middle-aged woman with blondish brown hair. She embraced me in a hug.  
>"Oh Bella! You look so gorgeous, my baby girl is all grown up. Doesn't she look beautiful Charlie?" She said, lightly crying. So this is my…mother?<p>

"She sure does Renée. Bella, your mother and I are so proud of you and love you." He said giving me hug. My parents, Charlie and Renée, _why can't I remember them?_

"I love you guys…too." I said unsurely then Alice came in saying we had to go walk down the aisle no. _Time to face the music_, I thought.

I took a deep breath and latched onto Charlie's arm and walked down the aisle. I looked at the man at the end. He was a handsome young man, with tousled bronze and bright gold eyes, _weird, but good job me, _I thought_._

The ceremony was short and soon I was Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. We all sat down at the head table, me and Edward along with my parents and Edward's family. We were waiting for Emmett, one of Edward's brother's to finish writing his speech. From what I've gathered I'm 18, my name was Isabella Swan, but I liked Bella, and I've been dating Edward since junior year, and I've graduated and am going to Dartmouth. Also, something is apparently going to happen before I go to college.

I stared ahead and saw a woman with wild, blonde curls in a black dress suit walk by. I stood up, not knowing what I was doing. Edward looked at me and got me to sit down. I looked down confused.

"You're crying" Edward whispered to me. I touched my face and felt the hot tears stream down my face.

"So I am. Why am I doing that?" I asked.

"Because…you're…happy…probably. Happy Mrs. Cullen, happy, happy." He said.

"No, no" I said shaking my head. "I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." Edward looked back awkwardly muttering out a "great."

"Why am I sad?" I asked Edward. He just looked off awkwardly nodding his head. I notice something on the table.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the tattered, old blue journal.

"Oh, um someone left it for you. A, a woman." Edward replied. I started flipping through the pages. "It's a book." He said.

"It's blank."  
>"It's a present."<p>

"Why?

"Well, you know the old saying?" I looked at him confused. "The old wedding thing, huh?" He said ineptly.

I looked at him and suddenly a thought appeared in my head.

"Bella, hey…" Edward turned to me concerned. Emmett stood up finished writing his speech and began to speak.

I looked ahead and noticed a boy, apparently "Mike Newton" wearing a red bow tie. I saw an old man sit back and show off his suspenders. I looked down towards the blue book, crying, and as my tear hit the book, I stood up immediately.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Bella?" He said shocked, everyone was staring.

"Sorry, but shut up please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important" I said, scrunching my veil.

"Bella what's wrong?" Asked Edward concerned.

"Sorry," clearing my throat, "Sorry everyone. When I was a kid I had an imaginary friend."

"Oh no, not this again." My mother muttered, while the guest looked at me embarrassed.

"The raggedy doctor," I said, "My raggedy doctor, but he wasn't imaginary…he was real."

People began to look down in embarrassment. "I told you we should have gotten better help" my mother said to my father.

"I remember you…I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too! Raggedy man I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" I yelled banging my fist on the table.

People looked at me weirdly as nothing happened. Suddenly, the champagne glasses started shaking.

"I found you; I found you in words like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story, the brand-new, ancient blue box. Oh clever, very clever." The room began to shake and all the decorations were flying around hitting guest.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked me confused, worried, and concerned about what was happening.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." I stated.

I heard the _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ that only a certain blue box could make, and saw the TARDIS materialize right in the middle of the reception hall. I stared on ahead, while everyone else was looking at the blue police box in shock and fear.

"It's the Doctor, how could I forget the Doctor?" I muttered to myself. I jumped over the table and ran towards the police box. I knocked fervently on the doors.  
>"Ok Doctor, did I surprise you this time?" I waited and the door was pulled open. A handsome dark-haired man with a top hat popped out.<p>

"Ugh yeah, completely astonished. " The man said. And that man was the one and only Doctor.

"Never expected that." The Doctor said looking me up and down.

"How lucky I was to be wearing this old thing." He said pulling on the lapels of his tailored suit and scarf combo, walking out of the box.

"Hello everyone! I'm Bella's imaginary friend, but I came anyway." The Doctor walked over to my father and shook his hand. Everyone was in a complete state of shock.

"You absolutely, most definitely may kiss the bride."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Questions, comments, concerns? Should I continue or not. Reviews are like bowties and fezzes to the 11th Doctor…or me and cake hahaha. But honestly review, your feedback is welcomed, and honestly helps me improve the story. Until later, bye! :D <strong>

Also, if anyone would like to see the inspiration of this story is, it's this clip right here, which I do not own:

.com/watch?v=02BxPxLTR3M


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! So I was a bit disappointed that not many people reviewed my story :(. Hopefully with another chapter they will. Anyway, sorry the updates haven't been periodically, I've been really busy with the end of the year, but on with the story!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Isabella, from now on I'll be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mr. Swan." The Doctor said ruefully.

"Uh, no I'm not Mr. Swan that's not how it works. Who are you?" Edward said.

"Yeah it is." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Rory said stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Rory the Roman!" I shouted pulling him into a huge hug. He was dressed in a gray suit like he came from a wedding.

"Warrior Swan!" He cried out, returning my hug.

"Is Amy here?"

"Of course Amy is here!" Amy yelled stepping carefully out of the TARDIS. She too was wearing a gorgeous strapless gown.

"Amy!"

"Bella!"

We tackled each other into a hug holding on tight. We both began to remember the memories we had lost due to the "Big Bang 2". The guests were looking at us in wonder. The Doctor suddenly interrupted us.

"Right now everyone, I'll move my box, we're going to need the space…I only came for the dancing!" The Doctor said gleefully running back into the TARDIS.

"He's not kidding you know, and trust me you _need _to see the Doctor dance." Amy said.

* * *

><p>After seeing the Doctor dance, horrendously might I add, the Cullens decided we should go back into the house to discuss my "friends". Carlisle began.<p>

"Right now, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and these are my companions Amelia Pond, Rory the Roman, and I believe you the lovely Isabella Swan" the Doctor said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Bella has never mentioned you before-"

"How did you get the blue box to appear in the room that's my question" Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed.

"That's quite alright. See that's not a box, she's a TARDIS. Stands for time and relative dimensions in space, she can materialize anywhere." Emmet nodded his head pretending to understand what the Doctor had said, but failing.

"And as to why Bella has never mentioned us, simple. She doesn't remember anything, well let me rephrase that, she doesn't remember you.

"What! No that's not right, Bella, love tell this, this mad man you know us." Edward shouted.

"He is not a mad man!" I screamed.

"And Doctor, you're right…I don't remember. I woke up and I didn't know where I was, who these people were, for god's sake my parents were there! My parents have been dead for 7 years! I was, god I was so confused, but I went along with it because, because it felt right, like I need it to!" I was shaking, as Amy pulled me into her arms. By then we had both changed out of our wedding gowns and into regular dresses. I had learned earlier that Amy had also remembered the Doctor at her wedding, and through our combined memories we brought back the Doctor. The Cullens looked at me with horror.

"Just as I suspected," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" I asked. The Doctor stood up and began to pace, twirling his sonic screwdriver in his hands.

"Well Swan, the reason you felt compelled to follow along in this plot is because you are in a parallel universe."

"What!" We all exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Rory asked. I just stared down in shock.

"Wait, what? What do you mean paral-" Jasper was cut off by the Doctor "shushing" him. The Doctor walked over and kneeled in front o me taking my head into his hands.

"Swan, Bella. Do you remember the story about my late companion, Rose Tyler?" I nodded, it was rare the Doctor ever talked about Rose.

"Well you're in a similar situation than her, with resurrected parents and the life you could've had. Of course minus a handsome, dashing Doctor duplicate and the fact you can leave." The Doctor said nonchalantly.

"Wait, I though you couldn't travel in and out of parallel universes?" Amy asked. I looked at him in shock.

"It depends, because Bella was thrown into a parallel universe due to untimely forces and the fact the world was about to be destroyed, it wasn't her time and there was no need for her to stay, unlike Rose, Bella can leave. Plus I may or may not be rewriting time a bit. But I can with this, it's not a fixed point." The Doctor hurried out not wanting to be contradicted.

"However the question now is, do you want to leave?"

* * *

><p>A new chapter, yay! What did you think? Reviews are welcomed so please do. Also, I don't know a lot about parallel universes, so I don't know if what I said is accurate. I need Bella to be able to leave, but if someone actually knows what they're talking about when it comes to parallel universes and can help me just PM me or leave a review, thanks!<p>

If anyone wants to see the Doctor's dance at the wedding here it is, trust me it's hilarious! :D

.com/watch?v=d8T0y-j70Rk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Yes Doctor I want to go." I decided. We got up and walked into the TARDIS. I could hear to Cullens protesting behind us. The TARDIS doors shut leaving them outside.

The Doctor ran around the console as we looked at him amused.

"So where do you want to go? The Lost Moon of Poosh, well not so lost now? Adipose 3? Or how about the planet made entirely out of bananas. I love bananas, bananas are good!" The Doctor rambled. We laughed at his excitement.

"Anywhere" I said.

"Anywhere it is Swan." The Doctor pulled down the lever, when there was a horribly screeching sound. Everything shook, there were flames surrounding the console. I could hear Amy and Rory screaming while the Doctor tried to fix whatever was going on helplessly. Suddenly there was a bang and a bright light and I was thrown out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>I screamed and woke up my back rigid. Charlie came bustling into my room. I was panting slightly.<p>

"Oh Bella, it's just a dream…again. You've been getting these dreams frequently ever since the Cullen's left. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad, sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep." I replied. He nodded and went off to his room.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Recently I'd been having dreams about the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. It feels like years since I've seen them. I started traveling with the Doctor when I was 16 along with the Pond-Williams. It's been 2 years now and I'm 18. I don't know why I'm suddenly having these dreams…but it's been the same one over and over again. I get married, then I remember the Doctor, then we go on the TARDIS where I get blown out of the TARDIS. It's so weird and there's something familiar about it. I started getting them around my birthday, but I never told Edward, my vampire boyfriend, well ex…but now they're gone. It feels like I'm missing something, though I'm not sure if it's the Cullens or the Doctor.

I went back upstairs and slept for a few more hours until school.

* * *

><p>I woke up a 6:30 and took a quick shower. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, and nice blouse, some boots and put on minimal makeup. I bounded down the stairs to find Charlie already there sipping coffee. It was such a normal sight. I grabbed a granola bar, the keys to my decrepit truck, and said goodbye to Charlie.<p>

I had become somewhat of a zombie so most people avoided me. Angela, Ben, and Mike had tried to involve me as much as they could. I parked my truck and went straight to my classes.

* * *

><p>Because I didn't want to be too much a loner I sit with Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren, though most of them don't want me there.<p>

"So get this, there is a new biology teacher." Jessica said. Oh the gossip.

"Really? What happen to Mr. Banner." Mike asked.

"Apparently he won the lottery, but get this apparently he didn't even buy a ticket, it just showed up at his door!" Lauren filled in. Why does this sound familiar?

"Weird." Ben said.

"Yeah apparently it's a new teacher, and teaching assistant, and I think a new lunch lady. I saw someone there when I got my lunch earlier." said Jessica. I wouldn't know about the lunch lady since I hardly ever eat lunch. Guess we'll meet this new teacher after lunch.

I started down at the table when I heard a familiar Scottish accent. I looked up abruptly and saw a flash of red. I blinked but saw nothing. I must be losing my mind, I thought as I shook my head. The bell rand and we all got up ready to see this new biology teacher.

We walked into the room but the teacher wasn't there. I sat down and looked at the empty seat Edward used to occupy and sighed. Suddenly we heard footsteps and looked up. A man with floppy hair walked into the room trailed by a man with ruffled hair and glasses. The man faced us.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Troy Hansom."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? There is still more to come. I couldn't pick between John Smith or Troy Hansom, but John Smith was Ten's alias, so I used the latter. So REVIEW let me know what you think and CHECK out my other stories! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who _or _The Catherine Tate Show _or_ Comic Relief_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! So I was a bit disappointed that not many people reviewed my story :(. Hopefully with another chapter they will. Anyway, sorry the updates haven't been periodically, I've been really busy with the end of the year, but on with the story!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Oh my God. It was the Doctor or Troy Hansom in this case. I can't believe he's here!

"Class, this is my teaching assistant Mr. Rory Pond." The Doctor said.

"Williams. I'm Mr. Williams. Remember that's not how it works" Rory argued.

"Yeah it is." The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah it is." Rory agreed.

"Oooh, he's British, yum" I heard Lauren and Jessica giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Now class, we are learning biology. Biology, biology, biology, BIOLOGY!" He screamed as we all winced.

"Do you even know biology?" Rory asked. I giggled quietly.

"Of course I do Rory, see look at my credentials." The Doctor said waving the psychic paper to the class. I snorted it said "The Doctor has no idea what he's doing, please disregard it" Well it's what I want to see. I smirked and wondered if he knew I was here. He probably did, but he was ignoring me. Time to make myself known. I raise my hand. He called on me without looking, peering at a book.

"Um excuse me Mr. _Hansom_ but are you the Doctor?" I asked smirking. Rory looked up and saw me and smiled, the Doctor didn't look up.

"Doctor who?" He played. I laughed.

"You look like the Doctor!" I exclaimed. He looked up.

"What? No I'm not" he said hurriedly.

"Yes you are. I think you're a 1007 year old time lord."

"What?"

"Did you just pitch up from mars?"

"Huh?"

"You know your house right?"

"What?"

"Your house?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bigger on the inside?"

"Now stop-"

"Did you park the TARDIS on a meter?"

"You stop it right there Ms. Swan!" I smirked.

"How do you know my name? I never said it."

"Well, I, um looked at the attendance sheet."

"No you haven't it's still in the folder."

"Oh shut it Swan and give me a hug." I giggled and ran up throwing myself in his arms. He spun me around and when I was placed on my feet I turned to Rory.

"Rory the Roman!" I exclaimed.

"Warrior Swan!" Rory said, pulling me into a hug. The class was looking at us curiously and shocked. Suddenly the doors were thrown open. There stood Amy dressed as a lunch lady.

"Ugh Doctor…I think the Hoix have found us!" She shrieked.

"Oh that's not good, not good at all. Ugh, class I want an essay about splitting atoms for next class. Class Dismissed! Come along Swan, Ponds lets go!" The Doctor said rushing out of the room. Amy finally noticed me.

"Bella!" She screamed and tackled me into a hug.

"Amy!"

"Yes, yes Bella's here, that's lovely and all but we're being chased by the Hoix so…RUN!" We took off. I grabbed the Doctor's hand as we took off to the opposite hallway as the Hoix. Students and teachers were screaming.

"Just like old times, eh?" I smirked. The Doctor looked down at me.

"Yeah." We ran off and into a the chemistry lab.

"You know you gave the class a chemistry assignment yeah?" Rory asked as the Doctor was doing a "clever thing" mixing up chemicals.

"Yeah, had a lot on my mind, main thing chemistry, I have a lot of work to do Rory so shut your mouth and watch me do something clever." The Doctor replied still mixing chemicals. Amy and stood by the doors.

"So you're here, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Yup, don't know how but yeah." We heard a pounding noise outside.

"Ugh Doctor, finish up that clever thing cause I think they're right outside the door." I said.

"Done!" He exclaimed, threw open the door and poured the chemical mixture on the Hoix, decapitating it.

"Be back in a mo." The Doctor said dragging the Hoix away. We just stared at the empty passageway when not 5 minutes later the Doctor walked back in.

"Well now that that's over, we got to go." The Doctor said. I looked down sadly. They were leaving me. It shouldn't surprise me, it's what the Doctor does.

"So come along Swan and Ponds" the Doctor said. I looked up at him, my eyes hopeful.

"You're taking me?" I asked.

"Of course I already lost you once..twice…thrice?"

"Speaking of which…how am I here?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope it was a bit believable. Still more to come. I just had to add that bit, the conversation between Bella and Doctor. It was from a Red Nose Day sketch with Catherine Tate and David Tennant and I loved it. Here's the link if you want to check it out. So REVIEW and CHECK out my other stories! :D<strong>

watch?v=YHAJ4VFStUE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Tell me Swan, have you had any weird dreams lately?" The Doctor asked as we got into the TARDIS. I stroked the console.

"Ugh yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"What are they about?" He questioned.

"Um I got married, then I remembered you, it was after the Big Bang 2, then you came along with Amy and Rory, apparently I was in a parallel world. Then we left, got into the TARDIS but something went wrong and I was forced out of the TARDIS. That's when I wake up." I finished. The three shared a look.

"What is it?" I pestered. The Doctor walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"The thing is Bella those weren't dreams…they're memories." I gasped.

"So all those things happened." Amy grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, everything." Rory said.

"Then where was I, not the parallel universe because the Cullens aren't there and not my regular universe cause my dad was there?"

"I believe the light was a teleportation beam which got you before you fell through the Vortex. I don't know how and it transported you to an alternate universe."

"So another parallel universe?" I asked

"Sort of…it's complicated."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey?" I guessed and he smiled and nodded.

"Well in that case, let's go. This isn't my universe so no need to dwell let's go!"

"Alrighty then." The Doctor pulled the lever and we were sent into the Vortex.

* * *

><p>We all sat in the console room drinking tea when Amy spoke.<p>

"What did you mean "the Cullens weren't there?" she asked. I looked down and proceeded to tell them everything about the Cullens, leaving out the fact they were vampires and shifter, we had enough crazy things going on. Amy pulled me into a hug while Rory and the Doctor, especially the Doctor looked murderous. A mad Doctor is a bad Doctor and Amy realized that.

"Why don't we go on an adventure yeah? You know get away from all this angst? How about it Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up and realized he needed to keep his emotions in check and jumped up. A grin forced upon his face. He looked like a child on Christmas, but there were still traces of anger in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's put her on random." The Doctor pulled down on the lever.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short, but I'm writing this all at once and feel there needs to be a separate chapter. So what do you think? REVIEW and let me know and CHECK out my stories! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We rushed in shoving each other to get into the TARDIS. We shut the doors quickly and leaned against them panting.

"We are NEVER using the random setting again!" Amy exclaimed falling on the captain's chair. I followed in suit.

"How was I suppose to know the air made you loopy and the people were deadly. I mean come on, the Mortales of Orribile were bad. The names sound so cool! Say it with me Moor-tal-es! Ooorr-eee-bi-ley!"

"You know mortale means deadly in Italian and orribile means horrible in Italian." I stated. Amy and Rory turned and glared at the Doctor. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and was about to respond to them when he noticed something. A green blinking light.

"Ooh, look. I've got mail!" The Doctor exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"That never ends well," Rory muttered. Amy and I snorted.

"Who's it from?" I asked when I noticed his smile fall. Amy and Rory looked curious too.

"The Shadow Proclamation." He groaned.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The Shadow Proclamation. They're like intergalactic police, a bit like intergalactic thugs, but anyway."

"What do they want?" Rory asked.

"They're holding their annual meeting. Think of it like a United Nations meeting, well it's nothing like that, not at all, but think of it like that if it makes it easier. HUdreds species meet together under the Shadow Proclamation to mingle and discuss diplomacy. As Last of the Time Lords I must represent them. You 3 can go for the humans!"

"Will there be other humans?" I asked.

"Not yet, but there will be. I'm going to set the coordinates. You lot go get ready. It's a fancy party so suits and dresses. Better go find and unlucky suit. Bad things always happen when I'm a tux." The Doctor said. Amy, Rory, and I began walking to our rooms and the wardrobe. I turned back to the Doctor.

"It's not the suit, it's you." I said smirking hearing the "oi" behind me as I went to get ready.

* * *

><p>After a few hours I walked towards the console. The Doctor was already dresses looking quite dashing in a black tux.<p>

"A bow-tie really?" I asked.

"Yea a bow-tie, bow-ties are-" He was cut off when he saw me an gasped. I smiled to myself.

"You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He said never taking his eyes off me. I blushed. I was wearing a blue sheer like dress with glitter, and black velvet like designs. There was slit going up my leg to about mid thigh. I noticed the Doctor's eyes traveling towards the slit. I smirked when he realized I was looking at him and coughed and blushed away. Suddenly I remembered something. I blushed.

"Um Doctor, do you remember what happened when you were going to fly the Pandorica into the TARDIS?" I asked not looking at him directly. He looked up from where he was fiddling with the console.

"Um yeah, parts of it, some are a bit foggy." He replied I sighed in relief. Thank God he didn't remember that or else it would have been very embarrassing.

_-Flashback-_

_The Dortor had just strapped himself into the Pandroica with the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist. River and Amy had just finished saying goodbye. Now it was my turn._

"_Hi Doctor" I said wiping the tears from my eyes._

"_Oh Swan. Isabella Swan the girl with so much pain yet so happy, so brilliant. You were absolutely brilliant. I always knew there was something special, something amazing about you. Why did you think I let you travel with me so you. You Isabella Swan are amazing and you now what?"_

"_What?" I asked. Oh this man, he couldn't go, I…I loved him._

"_Gottcha." He said smirking._

"_Oh you!" And I leaned in and kissed square on the lips, he responded for a few seconds than I pulled away. This was goodbye. I turned around and walked towards River and Amy._

_-End of Flashback-_

Oh, I really hope he forgot that. So many of his companions fall in love with him, Rose, Martha, Amy, and It was hard not to. The Doctor's pretty amazing, but I'm just another companion. I could spend my whole life with him, be can't spend his whole life with me. The "curse of the Time Lords" he said.

"Well, actually there's one thing I remember." The Doctor said shaking me from my thoughts. Before I could ask what, the Doctor was before me grasping my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I was shocked as I felt his lips against mine. Slowly I began to respond wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back after a couple of seconds. Both of us panting. I stepped back a bit.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Out of everyone in the Universe, why me?"

"There's only one you in the Universe. And like I said in the Pandorica, you're special Bella, brilliant and something's pulling me towards you." The Doctor replied earnestly.

"What-" I was cut off by Amy and Rory coming down the steps to the console. Rory was dresses smartly in a black suit and black tie. Amy was wearing a gorgeous purple dress with silver detailing on the shoulder.

"How do we look?" Amy asked posing.

"Model status." I said. The Doctor gave me a look saying we'd finish our conversation later. The Doctor finished dup the coordinate and was getting ready to fly.

"You look amazing as well." Amy replied.

"Looking sharp, Rory" I said mock checking him out.

"Pretty gorgeous yourself Bella." He replied smirking. I giggled as Amy mock-glared at me.

"Oi, hands off he's mine. Oh, we need to find you a guy to get of Edwierdo." She said as we laughed. I noticed the Doctor looking a bit tense. Amy walked over to him.

"Looking nice Doctor…really ANOTHER bow-tie!" He smirked.

"Yeah, bow-ties are cool."

"Give up Amy, nothing's gonna change his mind." I said giggling.

"You look lovely, all of you simply beautiful." The Doctor said.

"Why thank you Doctor, I just feel so pretty." Rory said in a high pitched voice striking a pose. We all laughed at that.

"Well let's not waste these looks. Geronimo!" He said, pulling down a lever. We all grabbed hold of the console as to not get ourselves thrown. We landed with the familiam whooshing sound, and stepped out. We faced giant rhinos with guns. Amy, Rory, and I gasped. The Doctor just looked calm.

"Flo, sco, ho, bo, sho, ko, lo, jo ,to?" One of the big rhinos said.

"Mo, lo, ro, skro, bo, ro, to, to, so, do." The Doctor replied as we looked at him crazily. Why wasn't the TARDIS translating? But whatever the Doctor said caused the rhinos to stand down.

"Ma ho." The Doctor replied.

"You are welcome. Go up those stairs and take a right. The festivities are there." And with that the rhino people left.

"What were those?" Rory asked.

"Judoon." Replied the Doctor nonchalantly as we followed the Judoon's directions.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"And how come the TARDIS didn't translate until later?" I added.

"I said we were here for the annual meeting, and the Judoon seized the TARDIS rendering it's telepathic ability to translate. Now if all your questions are done, can we enter?" It was then when we realized were right by the entrance judging by the music and voiced on the other side.

"Yeah, let's go mingle with some aliens." said Amy as she took the arm Rory offered. I looked down and saw the Doctor do the same. I smiled and latched onto his, determining not to let the awkwardness ruin our night. I mean how often do you get to go to an intergalactic dinner with other aliens? I looked ahead and almost missed the Doctor's heartbreaking smile.

We entered the room and looked in awe of all the species and decorations.

"Welcome to the 6,463 Intergalactic Meeting of the Shadow Proclamation" The Doctor announced. We mingled and grabbed food and drinks when an albino came up to us.

"Ah Doctor so nice of you to join us, please follow me to see the others." We were dragged involuntarily to wherever the albino lady wanted us to go.

"Who is that?" Amy whispered.

"Head Architect" I said. They looked at me questionably but I pointed to a picture of her face title by the wall.

"Here we are Doctor and Companions. I have some people I'd like you meet." As she walked away.

We turned and looked at the new people.

"Oh, the Face of Boe nice to se you again, or should I say Jack?" He asked winking. The huge face just laughed.

"Oh and-" Rory, Amy, and I laughed at how happy and excited the Doctor looked around his old acquaintances. I turned slightly to see the Head Architect walking towards us.

"Ah Doctor and others I'd like you to meet someone." We all turned around, and I gasped.

"I'd like you to meet-"

" BELLA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, bit of a cliffhanger, I'll try and update soon. Who do you think said Bella's name? Sorry if you think I'm rushing a bit too fast into the DoctorBella romance, but let me know what you think. This was SUCH a LONG chapter, but it was worth it. Hopefully I'll get more reviews ;) Also sorry if my Italian was a bit off I used Google Translate, sorry. As always, REVIEW and let me know what you think, and CHECK out my other stories! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Oh my God, Liz 10! Oh it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe she was here. Liz was like the most badass person ever. She pulled me into a hug, then greeted the others. I turned to the Doctor,

"I thought you said we'd be the only humans here?" I questioned. Before he could answer though, the Doctor was interrupted.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies." A voice said behind us.

"River!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello darling. Sweetie." She said nodding to the others. Amy and Rory came over and greeted River. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress with ridiculously high heels on. We began to mingle again, when the Head Architect came over to us again. There were people following her this time.

"Doctor and others, I'd like you to meet someone else. They are representative for a new species that can be found on Earth." The Doctor looked intrigued. River, Amy, Rory, and I laughed at his childish face.

"Ooh a new species. I knew there was a reason I came to these things." The Doctor said. We rolled our eyes.

"Other than the fact that you're force to come." River muttered.

"They're unaware of their actual species. We are as well. We were actually hoping you'd to help us Doctor?" The Head Architect asked.

"Of course!" The Doctor replied.

"I'd like you to meet the Cullen-Denali party." I swear silence fell in the room. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, and I gasped. I'm sure River knew about the Cullens in my future/her past since I never mentioned them.

"Oh my god." I heard Rory mutter under his breath, while holding Amy back from going after Edward. River grabbed the Doctor's shoulder before he could do anything all while glaring at the Cullens. I felt faint. Liz seeing as I was about to fall, braced me.

I stared at the Cullens. In the short time I was with them they had a huge affect on me. The fact that I lost my parents as a young age and never really had family then having the Cullens fill that void only for them to rip that bond away hurt. They still looked gorgeous. Alice was wearing a pretty yellow dress, Rosalie in a deep red dress, Esme in a light purple dress, and a strawberry blond latched tightly off of Edward's arm in a hideous, short, and quite frankly skanky hot pink dress. He had already replaced me.

"Bella?" The Cullens all gasped, shocked to see me.

"Hello." I said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, more like demanded. That pissed me off like he had control over me. Apparently it also pissed off the Doctor. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it in comfort. River saw our joined hands and smirked.

"She can do whatever she wants, including being here. You can't control her." The Doctor gritted out. Ooh, mad, angry Doctor is out to play…it's sort of…hot.

"She shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." Edward continued ignoring the Doctor.

"Oh stuff it, _Cullen_, I do this daily. This is nothing. I've faced the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, the Weeping Angels, hell ever plastic Romans with gun-hands, so don't tell me it's dangerous and what to do!" I yelled. Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone was frightened. The back-up generators kicked in, and the room was dimly lit.

"Doctor what just happened?" Amy asked a little freaked out.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, whipping out his sonic screwdriver going to investigate, Rory following him.

"Well it doesn't seem like this party will lighten up soon, so while the boys investigate let's do what girls do best." River said.

"And what's that?" Rosalie asked boredly.

"Talk of course!" River announced dragging us away from the guys.

* * *

><p>This little talk included me, River, Amy, Liz, and the female Cullens.<p>

"Right since we know you but you really don't know us, let's go around and introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name in Doctor River Song."

"And I have a horrible trigger-friendly obsession." I finished, jokingly. Amy and River laughed. I was next.

"Um, hi my name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella."

"And I have an obsession with breastplates." Amy finished. I blushed while Amy and River laughed.

_-Flashback-_

_The Pandorica was opening and we were surrounded by a billion alien ships, Amy was still unconscious, and Rory was back from the dead and history as a Roman, What a day. I walked over to Rory._

"_I'm so glad you're alive, but really a Roman?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, Romans are cool." He joked. We both laugh._

"_Though I got to admit, the uniform is pretty cool. I wish I had something like that." I said sadly._

"_You know I think I might have something for you." Rory said thoughtfully._

"_Really? Go grab it!" I said excitedly. He laughed and ran off to grab it. I put it on. It was like a Xena Warrior Princess outfit. It was so damn cool. It had sword and everything. I felt so badass. I was messing around with the sword, Rory laughing, when the Doctor came up from the Pandorica. He glanced at me, and then again._

"_Swan what, on Earth, are you wearing?"_

"_It's a breastplate. I wear a breastplate now, breastplates are cool." I said jokingly._

"_But you gotta admit I look pretty damn good and I feel badass." The Doctor nodded._

"_You look like a warrior, Swan. Hmm, Warrior Swan, bit of an oxymoron don't you think?" he asked._

"_I'm foxy and you're a moron." I joked, Rory rolled his eyes while the Doctor shook his head and went back to working on the Stonehenge signal._

_-End of Flashback- _

"Right anyway, my name is Amelia Pond, but call me Amy."

"And I have an unhealthy obsession with doctors." River finished. She and I both laughed as Amy blushed and glared at us.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth the Tenth"

"And she's the bloody queen" I said in a mock British accent. Liz laughed. The Cullens we next.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen, as Bella already knows!" We rolled our eyes at her peppiness. She seemed dejected that we didn't say anything.

"Hi my name is Esme Cullen, I'm the mother of the family." Psh real vampires have covens not families.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." Rosalie said in a bored tone wanting to be anywhere but here. Lastly was the strawberry blond.

"I'm Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend" in a nasally voice, but before she could continue, River interrupted her. I can't believe Edward moved on so quickly, well then again so had I, I guess.

"Right now that that's over, first things first, what in the name of sanity is going on with you and the Doctor?" River asked turning to me. I looked shocked.

"What?' Amy asked shocked.

"Oh Amy, you couldn't have not seen it. I saw it the first time I met them on Starship UK." Liz said.

"Yeah, the attraction in undeniable, don't think I didn't see that kiss in the Pandorica, and yes Doctor we are talking about you." River continued. The Doctor looked up then back down. Amy thought it over and nodded, and then realized something.

"Oh my god! I think I walked in on something in the TARDIS before we came here!" Amy exclaimed. It's like they forgot I was here. They totally ignored the Cullens too.

"What, what happended?" River and Liz asked.

"Well when Rory and I came to down to the console that lot was really close to each other and it was like you could the sexual tension with a knife between those two. At first I thought Bella was still tense from the parallel universe but now that I think about it…" I blushed. River turned to me.

"You. Spill now!" She demanded.

"We, sort of, maybe…kissed." I said meekly. River, Amy, and Liz screamed and pulled me into a hug. The guys looked towards our directions from the screams. The Cullens look like they were betrayed.

"Oh my god, then what happened?" Amy asked.

"Well I questioned why he would want me then he was going on about how I was brilliant and stuff then you walked in." The girls squealed. Amy turned to the guys and began making crude gestures and kissy faces pointing at me and the Doctor. Rory picked up on this and looked shocked then angry.

"I can't believe you Doctor!" He exclaimed.

"What, what did I do?" The Doctor asked, not realizing what Amy's gestures meant, oh he was so naïve.

"You defiled Bella!"

"What, no I didn't" The Doctor's voice going up high. Edward turned and glared at the Doctor.

"Yes you did, you kissed her. She's like a sister to me and Amy; which, in sibling terms kissing means defiling my sister!" Rory said over-protectively. I face-palmed.

"Way to go Amy. Rory's going to punch the Doctor, again, and it's your fault, _again._"

"Oh shut up." She said. Us girls moved toward the guys. The Doctor took a step away from Rory and moved towards the Cullens. He flashed his sonic screwdriver over them, then began to mutter.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"This is very interesting. I have no idea what you are, that's new. It's like you're a cross between Human, Pyrovile, and Saturnyn." The Doctor said.

"Wait what were those last two?" Rory asked.

"Pyroviles are sort of like rock people, met them in Pompeii: Volcano Day, and the Saturnyn are the aliens we thought were vampires in Venice." The Doctor explained.

"But those "vampires" were fish and died out." Amy said, confused.

"Yeah, I really don't know, it's-" But the Doctor was cut off a static-y buzzing noise.

"Doctor what is that?" River asked a bit scared.

"It's the…telecom system. But that's impossible the power went out with the lights and lights are working on a back-up generator seperate from the panels running the telecom system, that telecom shouldn't be working." The Doctor said, confused rushing around with his sonic. Everyone began to panic a bit. However, over the crackling of the speaker we could hear one word loud and clear.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH. Even I can't wait for the next chapter. Plus you can't have a <strong>_**Doctor Who **_**story without these baddies ;) What do you all think? Too fast or…? Some of you thought it was the Cullens at first. Originally I was going to do that, but I wanted a little twist. Well let me know what you think. REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories. Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I gasped. Amy, Rory, and River froze in fear. The Doctor looked shocked and angry.

"Why do they always survive, while I lose everything?" I heard him mutter. I walked over and grabbed his hand. He eyed our joined hands, briefly squeezing them.

"Oh God, Daleks" River breathed.

"Alright no one panic. Head Architect I'm presume you have an emergency protocol?" The Doctor said trying to not panic. The Head Architect nodded and began ushering everyone out. I turned to Liz,

"You need to go." I told her. She shook her head.

"No bloody way, I'm not leaving you alone to face those metal heads."

"Pleas, Liz. You have a whole kingdom to rule. Please, please leave." I pleaded. After a few seconds she relented and gave me hug, running off to reach the other. The Doctor faced Amy, Rory, and I.

"No way Doctor, you're not going to face the Daleks by yourself. No way, I think I speak for everyone when I say, we aren't leaving." Amy said adamantly. Rory and I nodded. The Doctor sighed knowing we wouldn't leave and turned to face the Cullens.

"Alright you lot, nice to meet you but you gotta go…now." The Doctor stated.

"No way, we aren't leaving especially if you're going into a dangerous situation." Emmett said. The other Cullens nodded except for Rosalie and Tanya.

"Especially if Bella is in danger." Esme added. I rolled my eyes.

"You lot-" An alarm began to blare. "Oh alright, you can come. We need to go. Come along you lot." The Doctor said distastefully. That makes two of us I do NOT want the Cullens with us on our adventure. This was our thing, not theres.

We took off running to the bridge.

"So what are these…Daylecs?" Rosalie asked.

"They're called Daleks, and they are the epitome of hate." The Doctor replied not looking back.

"But, what are they?" Jasper persisted.

"They're aliens and one of the Doctor's enemies. Ok? Now shut up this is a life or death situation." I growled out, they were really getting on my nerves. The Doctor threw me a grateful look. We reached the doors to the bridge but they were dead locked.

"River help me override this door." River nodded and got to work.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, do absolutely nothing. You can't help." The Doctor said working with his sonic not bothering to look at them, though I could see a scowl on his face that I just wanted to smooth away.

"Another reason you shouldn't be here Bella. As soon as we get out of this, I'm taking you home." Edward stated grabbing my arm. I ripped my arm out and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." I bit out and walked towards Amy and Rory. The latter wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Amy turned to smooth down my hair and glared at Edward.

"Why are they always here?" I asked mostly to myself, but the Cullens heard. Rory just hugged me tighter.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Wherever I go, any parallel universe I end up in…YOU'ER there." I muttered out.

"That could mean something, like we're meant to be together." Edward said. I got out of Rory's arm and walked towards the Doctor without replying to Edward.

I leaned against the wall that he was working on.

"Doctor do you think what the Cullens are saying is true?" I asked quietly. He turned to look at me.

"Never ignore a coincidence," He reminded, "Unless you're busy, in which case, always ignore a coincidence." And with that he kissed my forehead and got back to work. I heard a growl behind me and sighed.

"So you and the Doctor" Any said casually. This caused Rory to glare at the Doctor. River snorted while the Doctor and I blushed. I heard another growl.

"Who exactly is "the Doctor"" Tanya asked stupidly. Amy, Rory, River and I started at her in disbelief.

"He's the Doctor." Amy said pointing to the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" Carlisle asked.

"Just the Doctor." Rory said. Before the Cullens could say anything else, River and the Doctor got the door to the bridge open.

We all rushed in and River pulled the scanners up.

"Only a small fleet of Daleks." River said sighing in relief, thankful it wasn't like the thousands at Stonehenge.

"Don't be relieved we still need to get rid of the Daleks." The Doctor stated in a hard tone. I took his hand again.

"Ok we need to get to the TARDIS, now!" The Doctor commanded. We took off again to where we parked the TARDIS.

"Do you always run this much?" Rosalie asked, following us. We all turned to eachother and smirked.

"Yes."

"Wait, what's a TARDIS?" Emmett asked.

"Time and relative dimensions in space-you know what you'll see it." The Doctor announced, almost running past the room he parked the TARDIS if I hadn't pulled him back. The Cullens looked at the TARDIS in disbelief.

"That. That's your…spaceship?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied running up to the TARDIS.

"But it's a box…just a box." Emmett said not believing a word he said.

"Well it is-I don't have time to argue with you lot. I need to face the Daleks…alone." He said, directing the last part to Amy, Rory, River, and I. We gasped.

"No!" River exclaimed. I looked at him in shock, no he couldn't leave, not again. The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"I have to. I can't lose any more people I care about to the Daleks. I just can't." He turned to face us, starting with Rory.

"You were brilliant; take care of Amy and Bella." He said, giving Rory and handshake.

"Amelia Pond: The Girl who waited. You were brilliant as well." Giving Amy a hug, who was crying.  
>"River Song, you naughty, naughty girl. Please try to stay out of trouble since I can't be your cab service anymore." She nodded slightly tearing up as the Doctor gave her a hug. The Doctor turned to the Cullens.<p>

"You lot, I couldn't really give a damn about you lot, so." He turned and faced me.

"Isabella Swan: The Girl with so much Pain, yet so, so Happy, Warrior Swan. My little American." He pulled me into a hug. I was openly crying.

"You can't go! Please Doctor, you can't not now, not with all this unfinished business." I protested. He looked down at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Just remember this…" He leaned down and whispered something in my ear. The TARDIS translated the Gallifreyan words for me. And walked towards the TARDIS

_I love you._

I ran up to the Doctor, turned him around, and pulled him by his lapels into a kiss. It was rushed and passionate, but there was a hint of love in it too. He pulled back and I mouthed that I loved him too. There was a tear in his eye as he walked into a TARDIS.

River grabbed me before I could run in myself. I turned and saw Rory do the same to Amy so she couldn't interfere. The Cullens were just standing there not knowing what to do. We watched at the TARDIS dematerialized in front of us. I was screaming and crying, when suddenly there was a bright light and I was thrown away from River.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? So-So? Let me know. REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories. Thanks! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does and I do not own _Doctor Who_, BBC does.

Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, bit of a busy summer. Hopefully this will make up for it!

Prologue: What if Bella never told the Cullens her actual past? What is she herself didn't remember? What if she was actually a companion of the 11th Doctor? What if in the 12 years he's away from Amy, the Doctor meets Bella. Bella wakes up on her wedding day with no recollection of the previous days. She's bombarded by Alice, her best friend she can't remember along with her family. At her wedding she gets a blast from the past when she sees a certain blue box. Takes places in the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _and a bit of_ New Moon_ and some Twilight…basically the Twilight Saga and the end of Season 5 of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I gasped and woke up from my bed. That dream had been so real, being on the Shadow Proclomation ship and about to face Daleks. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a white, sterilized room. A hospital. I tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. My leg was killing me. I looked down and realized my leg was in a cast. A blonde man walked in followed but a bronze haired teen.

"Ah, Bella you're awake."

"What, what happened?" I ask.

"Bella, don't you remember? Everything with James? We had to tell your parents you fell down a flight of stairs and that's how you broke you leg. We couldn't tell them a vampire did this." The bronze haired boy joked. When I didn't respond he frowned, and turned to the blonde haired man.

"Is she alright, Carlisle?" He asked. The blonde haired man, Carlisle I guess, replied.

"I'm sure she is, Edward. She's probably in shock or the anesthetics haven't completely warn off. She'll be fine and will make a full recovery. Though she may have to wear a cast to prom." The man joked. So the other guy is Edward. They both seem familiar, like I know them, but they seem…_younger_, from my memory, their eyes.

"Bella love, are you alright? Do you need anything? Do you want to see the rest of family? Carlisle I still think something's wrong." God, he's so annoying, and very pushy. I just got mauled by a vampire apparently, give me a break. Though nothing really seems impossible after the Doctor…just improbable. But before the blond haired man, Carlisle, could reply the door was thrown open.

"The Doctor will see you now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, it's basically a filler chapter. I was just too excited and this chapter idea popped into my head and I just HAD to write it So what do you all think? As usual, REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories. Thanks! :D<strong>


End file.
